


the story’s all off

by sungyeowl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, like really, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeowl/pseuds/sungyeowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>“Sorry,” he mumbles quickly, awkwardly leaning back into the backrest of his own seat. “It’s just…  this is <i>so</i> bloody uncomfortable, my legs can’t fit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story’s all off

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill, yaaay  
> kinda half-assed because i already wrote this au for Thominho [here](http://annatries.tumblr.com/post/107902118354/would-you-be-okay-with-writing-a-short-oneshot-or)  
>  **prompts are still open!**

Thomas wished for a nice and peaceful evening at the cinema that would help him unwind and relax before the upcoming exams.

 But, apparently, that would not be happening.

Not only the film he randomly chose turned out to be awful – as far as he could tell judging by the first half – but also there was someone constantly kicking at the back of his chair.

Thomas tried to ignore it, but when another kick came, making him almost spit his coke out, anger rose in him to the point he had to turn around and tell the person harassing him off (with a considerable usage of swearwords at that, probably).

And so he did, only to be greeted by the sight of a blonde guy, looking at him from up where he was sitting, frozen in a weirdly awkward position.

“Will you stop kicking me?” Thomas whispers grudgingly, trying to put as much anger into his glare as he could, not being allowed to speak out loud.

The blonde boy, bent slightly forward, gulps, his eyes widening, as he stares back, visibly faltering.

“Sorry,” he mumbles quickly, awkwardly leaning back into the backrest of his own seat. “It’s just…  this is  _so_  bloody uncomfortable, my legs can’t fit!”

“Oh,” Thomas cranes his neck to look at the – poor – guy, noticing how  _long_ he seems, and damn, Thomas is tall, but this guy is probably even taller. Thomas’ annoyance slips away, suddenly, as he locks his eyes with the blonde’s for a moment.

“I’m Thomas. Wanna get out of here?”

“Name’s Newt. I’d love to.”


End file.
